


If things had gone worse

by GreenSSP



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fred Dies AU, Hurt Archie Andrews, Sad Archie, season 2 ep 1, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSSP/pseuds/GreenSSP
Summary: What if Things had gone much worse in the season 2 premier.





	If things had gone worse

In Fred’s dream:   
Something didn’t feel right. Andrew’s and son? Really, Archie was taking over the company? It felt weird and too soon. I couldn’t remember Archie taking over the Company or even what he had for dinner last night. Where was I going. Archie kept talking to me saying they were waiting for me. Who was waiting for me? What is happening? Where was I gonna go? I had so many questions. But Archie’s voice was urgent. I guess I had to go. “Okay son I’ll go” I said. But he wasn’t there. He must already be out the door. I opened the door slowly but it swung open I saw a very bright light, then absolute darkness. Next I was standing it and room it was dark, pitch black. Then a video appeared on the wall. Me as a baby my first video I think. There where more pictures and videos of important moments, Archie being born, my marriage, and all of Archie’s milestones. But there were also sad moments like my divorce and my dad’s death. But they last moment was me with my hand up to the robber in a hood, the gun goes off. They show is done. I’m dead. I realize it now. Oh god, Archie. That’s all I think about before the darkness is back.

In reality 3rd person Pov  
The alarms went off. The beeping when someone had stopped breathing. A ton of nurses and a doctor rushed over. The doctor checked the stats. “Get the cash cart” he said and nurse had it there in a flash. “On my count” he said “one two three” he shocked. Nothing. He started CPR then shocked again. Nothing. One more time he shocked. Nothing. He looked up at the clock “time of death 10:47 am”. And that was it, for Fred Andrews at least.

Archie’s Pov.  
My phone rang. I ran over to go check it. It was the hospital. “Is it the hospital?” Veronica asked. “Yeah” I answered “Archie Andrew?” Said the voice on the phone. “Speaking”   
“We need you here”  
“Why” I was starting to panick was my dad .... no he wasn’t he couldn’t be  
“It’s better if we speak in person”  
I hung up.   
“Veronica we have got to get to the hospital” I said   
“Why” She asked “what did they say?”   
“They said to go there”  
“Alright let’s go”  
Once we got there I noticed a lot more people were here. Reggie was here, the pussy cats and the bulldogs. The doctor was there. I walked straight over to him.   
“Archie Andrews?”   
“Yes” at this point most people were looking at us Veronica was at my side. Betty and Jughead were there too.   
“Archie I think we should sit down”   
No no no no he wasn’t awake he was dead. I start to feel myself tear up it was all my fault I should have got him here sooner. I should have froze. I should have waited for the ambulance it’s all my fault. Oh my God.   
“Archie” the doctor said   
“I need to hear you say it” I say  
“Archie please”   
“I need to hear you say it!!” I yell it this time. Now everyone is definitely starring.   
“Archie you’re Dad is dead”  
I couldn’t take it I start to cry. This isn’t real. The doctor’s still trying to talk but I can’t hear him. I feel like I’m under water. I need to breath. I need to breathe. Jughead is in shock. Betty and Veronica are crying. Around us everyone didn’t know how to react. They were all looking at me. I couldn’t think. My dad is dead. Really Dad. Oh God what was I gonna do. Oh god. I needed to get outside. I felt like I couldn’t breath I ran out the door. I couldn’t stay inside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story please vote or comment. Thank you!:)


End file.
